ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rao
Rao (ラオ, rao) is one of the most powerful human beings on the planet Earth. A revered martial arts master, he is responsible for teaching a handful of promising disciples, and for the first time, hosting a competitive team to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He's also a rival to the enigmatic martial arts master, Taigen, whom they've been out of touch for over twenty years. Appearance: Rao is a stalwart, burly man with several precise deep scars outlining his figure. Among those who know him, he is physically intimidating by his height alone, being heads taller than most entities have been known, and even moreso when his rippling musculature structure is exposed to those around him. While nothing besides his well fit physique stands out unusually other than a clean shaven bald head and a set of three eyes, with the third one gained through a process of "enlightenment," showing a higher tier of power among normal humans. His regular attire is mostly stylized after warrior monks, with his casual robes with dark coloration, wrapping around him to be well fitted over his large physique as well as comfortable. But like most of his clothes, he lines it with a special bendable alloy that increases the density of the garments immensely. As a form of passive training, Rao increases it beyond what normal humans are able to carry and normally fights and preforms daily actions with it as long as he is able to increase his body's durability. Personality: Rao is a man that is slow to anger and quick to reason. Born into a life with no parents and only an elder monk to keep him company, all Rao had left to become was enlightenment, and it proceeded to envelop his life philosophy. Being quite friendly despite his intimidating size and odd facial visage, Rao is quite the negotiator and will try to bide time to allow more reasonable courses of action to distill violence or course mannerism being preformed around him. He's also known to be unusually shrewd, as Rao can attempt to use a feign of intimidation to force lesser minded people to see reason or bribe them in accordance for their greedy nature. However, when the lives of innocents or the safety of his disciples are compromised, Rao will not hesitate to lunge in between the danger and the endangered, making himself a shield and sword in their stead when no other option is available. Being known to give into a righteous wrath, especially when the notion of needless sadism and cruelty is preformed, Rao will not hesitate to instill as much pain and injury to his enemies as possible, and will even kill those he believe are too dangerous or need to be stopped. This doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate the art of sparring or combat altogether. Having been raised in a monastary, and trained within a warrior monk school of extreme martial arts, Rao attained a need to vent feelings of repressed anger, frustration, and restlessness when all other forms of meditation seem to fail him. He would do this with his comrades and equals, finding much pleasure in doing battle in a less restraining environment, with no care to what happens to the landscape around him. While his training with his disciples does keep the natural tension and repressed feelings of anger within his mind, he will never find it as thrilling as during his younger days when fighting alongside Taigen. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Born upon the memories of being raised by an elder monk within a lone monastary, far above civilization, Rao has only known the desire to attain clarity and peace, a attained hunger for purpose within his life. As a child, he looked up to his surrogate father, who was both very kind and very patient with him and his antics before perfectly solidifying his enlightenment as an ascended human being. When this occurred, his unnamed mentor sent him to a special school that would push him to become not only a philosopher, but a warrior of peace and righteous purpose. For the next ten years, Rao found himself honing his innate and talented skills as a martial artist to bounds beyond what any teacher has seen in their time training students and prospective disciples. During this period, Rao would meet a very different, troubled soul. Upon his sixteenth year, he went down into civilization for a volunteer assignment of gathering supplies for the school, he discovered a unique young man crossing his path. An offense was taking place within the middle of the street, with a number of men assuming firearms and having just robbed store. Initially, Rao was to halt the robbers, but was halted by watching a strange phenomena occur: Taigen ruthlessly using martial arts maim the offenders and leave them in more than necessary pain. As he began to walk away in a calous manner, Rao called him out, demanding him to recompense for such ruthless actions. Dismissive, he invoked Rao's anger, something rarely done in any circumstance, and caused him to attack him. After a vicious battle ensued, the two warriors were left exhausted and on their knees, leaving part of the scenery around them pocked with damage and smoke from the severity of their strikes and use of Ki upon each other. It was within this moment, Taigen openly allowed himself to smile, saying that Rao is the strongest person he ever met, and wished to know where he acquired such strength. When Rao told him of his school, he inquired of his own teachings, having been much more precise and powerful in nature than fluent and graceful. When he was informed that his master had been killed by unruly gangsters, Rao sympathized with his newfound acquaintance, and offered him refuge within the school he was within. Taigen didn't relent so easily, but neither did Rao. He purposely stayed within town and followed him, making sure he wouldn't needlessly strike people down with such severity for petty reasons, or keep him company within the random spots he made home for himself within the more isolated areas of town. This relentless protection, company, and resistance against his more violent side eventually won Taigen over, and Rao was able to return back with the supplies and a new disciple. While Taigen wasn't able to adjust as quickly as Rao did, his precision and power within use of the martial arts was as equal as Rao's was among the school. This earned the respect, if not begrudging, by Rao's masters and they were both eventually able to grow up within the school to be the strongest and most prodigious disciples to have ever entered. But after six years of blissful happiness and daily life, the world became threatened. A force known simply as Diabolas intended on using the power of Earth's Dragon Balls, one of which protected by the school, and the rest scattered across the world, in order to attain universal dominance. Both Rao and Taigen urged their masters to take action, knowing the power they possessed would be sufficient to challenge the bestial nightmare. While denied to have the school and themselves go battle the beast, much to Taigen's chagrin, one of the Masters knew of one who could grant them the sufficient power the two disciples themselves could harness. The journey there would be arduous and they would need a sufficient amount of time to attain this power. This was dissatisfying to Taigen, and after a violent verbatum ensued, Taigen left the school with haste, intending on facing the monster himself. Despite his desire to go help his surrogate brother and comrade, Rao was urged to take the trip to a place known as Other World, and journey to meet the Northern Kai, the overseer overall stability and peace within the galaxy they lived within. He withheld the technique he would need in order to beat Diabolas. Travelling with the utmost haste, Rao arrived at the comically small planet in which he met the Northern Kai. Because of his prodigious talents in learning martial arts quickly, Rao was able to master a technique that only the North Kai had perfected: the Kaio-ken! With the power within hand and mastered to a satisfied degree, Rao left with the utmost haste to return to Earth and take the fight to Diabolas. When he returned, he found that a good portion of the planet had been scorched and in ruins, much to his dismay. When he found Taigen amidst the ruins, he had found out that he had lost and barely escaped with his life against the monster. What had transpired afterwards is that Taigen was offered a dark, foul power to greatly enhance his powers and his own natural aptitude. Having spent most of his time in hibernation to allow his body to acclamate appropiately to the changes. While Rao himself was greatly unsure of the road that Taigen had taken, he dismissed it as a small shred of good omen in that his surrogate brother could fight alongside him. When they combined their forces, they charged Diabolas in a battle that still rings fresh in the minds of all those who witnessed it from afar. Light that flashed for kilometers to be seen, explosions that deafened those from long distances away, and war cries that rang fresh within the two combatants as they laid on the efficiently timed and precise assault to wear him down enough for a reasonable surrender. But surrender wasn't good enough for Taigen, as he decapitated him with a single blow, spitting upon his corpse. It was at this point that Taigen announced his annullment from the rest of the school, and as brother-in-arms. He would walk his own path, stained within darkness and find his destiny there as the path of righteousness nearly costed the Earth its victory. Sagely, Rao employed the Dragon Balls, using them to restore Earth and its inhabitants to the state it originally was. Within the following years, Rao would go his own way, paying his respected to the school as he set out to start his own life over fresh. Years would flow by, and Rao would preform many future admirable deeds and be known as a hero of great humility and strength, meeting and bonding with many people along his travels. Eventually, Rao had mastered his strength to the point where his body had significantly began to regress the aging process, allowing his transcended body to withhold enough vigor to live a much more elongated physical peak than most humans would be allowed to dream of. Because of this revelation, Rao decided to use his elongated lifespan to teach future impressionable beings of the Earth in the ways of martial arts and the philosophy of righteous purpose, rather than for personal satisfaction and selfish gain, as his former comrade decided to take. One of the most promising disciples was the child prodigy known simply named to be Jane, daughter of Mai Sung, a former associate of his along his travels across the world. Not being told who her father was, but only that she was born of two races, Rao decided to devote a lot of intensive training upon her and watch her grow. Seeing the remarkable force hidden deep within her, buried deep behind cognitive blocks he hoped to unlock through the rigorous trianing, Rao had begun molding an excellent student and capable warrior. While headstrong and stubborn, even if a bit reckless at times, Rao is reminded of his impetuous younger days and has achieved patience with her antics and her all-around behavior. When confronted by not only Jane, but a number of his respective disciples, about the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, he decided to allow his students to partake in the festivities, and seeing it be a good chance to see the competition and the other unnatural forces within the world's far reaches. Natural Skills/Abilities: Immense Ki: Rao is said to be one of the few humans to claim, and for good reason, as an "Ascended Human" because of his unnatural characteristics and his overall attained skills. Not only this, but the sheer mental and spiritual focus he claimed upon childhood is nigh legendary, allowing him to focus Ki before his mastery of martial arts has even set foot within his repertoire. As his skill and age grew with time, Rao's Ki began attaining new and higher planes of power none have foreseen in years beforehand, seen as a power blessed by the heavens and reincarnated into a higher being, despite his denial of this. With the knowledge and mastery of the technique of Kaio-ken, Rao's Ki became so potent, that no one has been able to see his full power without being possibly blown away for great distance or be crushed by the volatile proximity of being so close to it. Only measured by self-entitled gods, tyrants, and demonds, Rao is one of the few human beings who can be titled strongest human alive. Incredible Physical Power: The secret in order to master the Kaio-ken was in strengthening the human body to the point where the Ki increase wouldn't stress it and leave it in such dissarray after use. This became the dogma of Rao's training, as he began to strengthen his state of mind and body to the point of which simple actions would allow him to preform incredible feats of speed, versatility, stamina, and resilient strength. This level of endurability allows him to attain powerful bursts of Ki through the Kaio-ken to further strengthen his body and give new meaning to the term, "godly strength," when employed against his foes. Martial Arts Master: Upon childhood, focusing the body and mind has always been second nature to him. Inclined to preform negotiations and diplomacy before using force, while useful, is nothing compared to the fluency and strength in which he uses his skill as a warrior. Adapting from many styles to suit his needs and purposes from scenario to scenario, Rao is a very versatile warrior, who employs fast and hard strikes with brutal intensity, but also able to redirect attacks and disable opponents with less-needed force. In sync with his monsterous physical force, Rao is a machine of unstoppable muscle when confronted head-on as an opponent. Whether its through weapons or his fists, Rao is one of the most talented martial artisans known upon the planet for a reason. Fluent Negotiator: A pacifist at heart, Rao has always yearned to stop a conflict with words and diplomacy without raising his fist against another. Having developed a shrewd personality to attain peace and stability against the shadier and more profoundly violent characters, Rao will employ whatever means necessary to instill tranquility and non-aggression within conflicts to enable another battle unfought needlessly. Clever Tactician: Having fought many battles within his time, Rao has developed a mind made for developing strategies when within mid-battle or preconcieving them when observing his opponents. This allows Rao to instill better methods into teaching his disciples properly, as well as engage an enemy with better precision and less waste of expending needless strength or energy into doing so. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Abyss Breaker (ふちブレーカ, Fuchi Burēka): Rao's specially crafted blade, having been gifted to him by the North Kai himself as an additional tool to increase the effectiveness of his Kaio-ken, and his Ki Control altogether because of its unnatural density. Forged out of a combination of hardened minerals found across the galaxy, its edge is made of Katchin, the densest metal in the known universe, giving it the raw ability to cut through virtually anything. Weighted Robes: Lined within almost all of Rao's exterior and irrelevent attire is a specially constructed alloy of incredible density. Without losing the comfortable sensation and flexibility of ordinary fabric, Rao's clothes can be adjusted to any weight he desires per necessary preparation and manufacturing of them. The heaviest, and most worn as of recently of Rao's attire, are usually around ten tons and usually keep Rao at his peak of physical perfection of which he attained. Ki Cuffs: Specially designed of his own making, Rao has developed a special set of Ki that forms an additional weight upon his ankles and wrists, making it an effort to use Ki within itself and adding an additional layer of training to every day-to-day excercises and conflict for him to employ. It is said to be the one thing he releases before using Kaio-ken, in order to increase its maximum effect. Martial Art & Ki Techniques: Flight (Unnamed): The ability derrived of learning the fundamental basics of Ki control, Rao's ability to charge the necessary aura of Ki ''around himself and give himself the necessary "lift" to levitate and take flight at any given second is next to none. Able to fight at hyper-speed combat within the air or move at nigh supersonic movement to cover amazing distance, Rao's use of flying with the instinctive use of ''Ki ''is one of Rao's most used components of all of his ''Ki ''techniques. 'Kiai (気合い, Kiai-hō; Jap Lit Translation, "Kiai Cannon"): The art of exerting Ki at a raw, kinetic level. Rao can generate'' Ki'' shockwaves with relative ease, and has used it to disarm many volatile situations in which he failed to negotiate terms of more peaceful solutions. Whether its a forceful push, a crushing blow, or a redirection and/or nullification of other Ki techniques, Rao has great skill over the raw and forceful manipulation of Ki energy. '''Lunar Disc (太陰さら; Taín Sara): A specially crafted disc-shaped projection of Ki, Rao generates it with a single hand. When the rotation and condensation reaches the right point, Rao hurtles it at his opponent with high velocity and homing accuracy, capable of being altered by Rao's psychic control. While ordinary blasts of Ki ''would have to possess greater force than what the target possesses, Rao's Lunar Disc bypasses the normal defenses by aiming straight for severing the bonds of the cellular structure as finite as possible. Its one of Rao's deadliest, if not proficient, ''Ki ''techniques within his arsenal. '''Asura's Arms' (阿修羅上肢; Ashura Jōshi): A special technique, derrived from his time spent within the Martial Art school he was raised within. By channeling his Ki through his body, Rao can create a set of duplicate arms in order to further his effectiveness in combat. Capable of emitting Ki from this arms, Rao's powers and abilities are greatly heightened while using these limbs in tandem with his others. A useful asset Rao uses against more versatile and skilled opponents, Rao calls this technique his "Ace in the hole," so to speak when fighting against more aggressive and tenacious fighters. These limbs however require a constant flow of'' Ki'' in order to be sustained. If Rao uses these arms for too long, they will eventually rupture into light and disperse into formless fragments of Ki, as its properties are purely artificial and not natural. Multi-Body Art (多体術; Tatai no Jutsu): A technique of which Rao has formulated during his youth with exceptional skill. By concentrating his Ki from every point of his body, he can create artificial duplicates which are psychically linked to his brain and controlled through his Ki. These clones or dopplegangers are an extension of his will, rather than actual new living beings. With these avatars under his control, he can overwhelm lesser versatile enemies or deal with a large numbered group at a much easier pace. One must start this fission process with a large enough store of Ki to project them effectively, otherwise the Ki within the original body becomes exhausted and the control becomes lax, as well as makes the attacks and resilience of said copies to be even less reliable than he wished it to be. Heaven's Divine Punishment (上天天罰; Jōten Tenbatsu): Considered one of Rao's mightiest bursts of Ki to project, Rao charges the Ki by assuming a prayer stance. As electric tendrils crawl up his body and into the space of his palms, he forms a golden sphere of blinding light. Once he charges it to a satisfying degree, Rao then unleashes the technique in a straight line, sending a large fissure of destructive force to annihilate his given target. Even at minimal power, Rao makes sure he is standing on a parallel area when discharging, for fear of destroying the Earth by striking its core from an aerial aimed direction. Tri-Force, Magnification (トリ空軍拡大; Tori Kūgun, Kakudai): A unique skill of the highest caliber for Rao's list of technique. By simply focusing his Ki within a small space formed within his hands, he can create a makeshift lense of Ki that can home in on targets. From objects as far as tens of kilometers away, to high-speed moving objects as small as a house fly, Rao can track it perfectly with his Ki, and works at maximum capacity from a far aerial distance from the intended target. This also allows him to make a follow-up technique which focuses through his makeshift lense as an output of easily manipulated Ki. '' '' Tri-Force, Heavenly Purge (トリ空軍上天消去; Tori Kūgun, Jōten Shōkyo): Focused through the Tri-Force, Magnification technique, is a powerful and nigh inavoidable transmission of Ki through a large distance. By focusing Ki into the lense that is created by his hands, Rao can generate a force of unquantifiable power through an instant. Whether its a Kiai shockwave to smash and crush a person instaneously, a telekinetic grapple to stop falling debris or hold a person or object intact, or a projection of condensed or widespread Ki energy, the Heavenly Purge technique is by far one of the most dangerous techniques known on the Earth and has only been mastered by very individuals who studied within martial arts. Kaio-ken Mastery (界王拳, kaio ken; Jap Lit Translation, "World King Fist,"): One of the few beings to have fully mastered this technique, passed to him by the North Kai. Rao has mastered every aspect and overcome every innate weakness the Kaio-ken has initially possessed to his body beforehand. While the risk is the same, Rao can seemingly activate Kaio-ken without any sign of wavering, and can fight intense battles with it activated to a high degree with no signs of weakening himself until after its affects are shut off. Capable of standing toe-to-toe with god-like beings, Rao is considered one of the most powerful beings on the planet Earth for this one reason and reason alone: the absolute mastery of Kaio-ken! Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Rao's appearance is based upon the DB & DBZ Character, Tien Shinhan. *Rao's birthday is the same as Bhudda's, whom some within his world are convinced he is a living reincarnation of him due to the physical similarities and personality traits shared by them. To this, Rao continually denies this, but finds the comparison amusing. *The technique, Kaio-ken, derriving from the North Kai, was passed along to Rao during his younger days as a promising martial artist, whom has been responsible for saving the Earth from certain doom. This technique has been taught and passed along to a few of his students underneath his dojo. Quote(s): Category:Dragon Ball Ultima Category:Jane Category:Sado Category:Taigen Category:Dragon Ball Category:Ki User